Oil bearings or hydraulic bearings especially for a stationary gas turbine are known from WO 02/02913 A1. WO 02/02913 A1 deals with draining oil away from said oil bearing in a sufficient manner. This document proposes to use two drainage ports one at 5 o'clock and one at 7 o'clock according to an axial cross section of said bearing. Since forces of gravity might not be sufficient to avoid oil flooding it is further proposed to support the oil drainage by an increased pressure in the bearing casing.
Document WO 2013/004451 A1 proposes to improve the oil drainage by swirling the oil into the drain pipe and by having a gas column in the co-axial center of said drain pipe swirl which's overall flow distribution makes the oil flow quicker through said drain pipe.
While the prior art cited above deals with draining oil of strictly stationary gas turbines it is one object of the invention to safely drain said lube oil also when the bearing is tilted in any direction up to a certain degree. Such circumstances can occur on a floating vessel or ship.
In the following terms like radial, axial, tangential, circumferential refer to a central bearing axis, which here is identical to a rotor axis. A rotational movement of said bearing along said bearing axis or a parallel axis is referred to as “rolling” and a rotational movement perpendicular to said bearing axis is referred to as “pitching”.
In these terms it is one object of the invention to make bearings for gas turbines suitable to be operated on a floating vessel, were static or dynamic or both rolling and/pitching movement occur. One specific design issue to be solved by the invention is to make sure that the lubrication oil will be drained off from the bearing correctly at all conditions without risk for leaking liquid to surrounding parts which potentially can damage the gas turbine or another machine and cause a potential unavailability of machines.